Finally Found You
by Shikuro-kun
Summary: One hot summer was all it took for Ritsu and Mio to become the best of friends. However, their time was short lived when Mio had to go back to Japan. Forced to separate for what would be a long time, they managed to form a single promise into a single item. Mio x Ritsu
1. Chapter 1: Reunited

So I've gotten a bit bored and decided to write a new story since Classic was a success. Although this is just a rough idea, I managed to write it up with a bit of ease.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes.

* * *

_10 years ago_

"Wait!"

Summer was in full swing as two little girls frolicked around the fields, running along as they neared their destination. The heat was nearly unbearable, but with the sun setting in the horizon it had cooled down considerably. One of them sprinted for the forest, eager to get to a certain place as soon as possible.

"Ritsu, wait!"

"You're too slow, Mio!" the girl with short, brown hair and amber eyes didn't bother slowing down as her friend chased her down.

Out of breath and panting for air, the raven haired girl who fell behind stopped in her tracks when she had found her friend.

"C'mon, what are you waiting for?" Ritsu leaned on her side with arms crossed before her chest.

"H-How did you...?" She looked at the stream that divided the two connecting paths. There was no way she could jump over it.

"Use this" Ritsu threw the rope swing to her direction.

"B-But..."

"C'mon, you can do it. It's easy. Just swing to my direction."

Mio never liked things like these - the dangers that came with Ritsu's adventures. To be honest, she felt like she only followed after her to keep her out of trouble. With the utmost caution, she looked below, the stream was clean and clear, but the height was a bit too high. "B-But what if I-"

"You won't fall." Ritsu reassured the girl. "Because I'm here. I'll catch you before you do." She readied herself with a grin.

"I..." What was there to worry about? Ritsu was there, of course she believed in her words. She trusted her. "Okay." Mio took several steps back before running and breaking into a jump with the rope in hand.

Apparently, she miscalculated by swinging a little too far and collided with Ritsu. Both of them fell onto the ground with a loud thud. There was dirt and dust that blew into the air as Mio clung onto the girl below her.

"See, I told you I'd catch you." Ritsu formed a grin as the sun kissed her face.

* * *

Blink once, then twice. Out of all the memories, why did that have to resurface today? A hand reached for the phone by the bedside table as Mio turned to her side and checked the time. Was this right?

She immediately rose from her bed, throwing the bed sheets to the side as she opened the curtains and checked the window. As usual, the streets of Tokyo were crowded with people swarming all over the city to enter the buildings that decorated the scenery. There was no doubt in her mind that it was right.

"I'm running late."

* * *

Punctuality was one of the few things Ritsu was good at, but today was the exception. Of course, it wasn't completely possible without a bit of help from some of her people.

She flipped through her phone, searching through several messages and pictures. 'Time flies by so fast.' It seemed like only yesterday when she was studying in America. Now, she was in Japan, her homeland to start her first day into the business. Yes, business. She never thought of herself as one to go into the company, Ritsu always had a talent with the arts, but apparently that wasn't enough to make a living.

The train arrived quicker than she had imagined and people flocked into the cart and out. It was a struggle in itself to brush past them. When she finally got inside, there were no available seats and the people had no choice but to stand up.

"The city is pretty busy..." She mumbled to herself.

Ritsu could tell apart several students who were dressed in their uniforms, she didn't see much of those in America. It was a nice change of pace. Her eyes drifted ahead of her, only a matter of minutes before the doors would close.

"Wait!" Someone called from a distance.

Ritsu raised an eyebrow as she gripped the pole by her side. The girl was too far away, she didn't have a chance. "She's not gonna make it."

"Wait!"

The doors were starting to close when the girl sprinted the last meters with all her strength. She managed to enter the cart with seconds to spare. The train began to move slowly, making its way to the next stop.

Heavy breathing, accompanied by a wheeze and a pant. Ritsu was so sure she wasn't going to make it. Guess she proved her wrong. What an interesting way to start the morning. She examined the girl or should she say, woman in front of her. Long raven hair and a body to die for, okay, well figuratively. She didn't argue that the girl was well endowed. Ritsu looked away and tightened her grip on the pole.

Unable to steady herself when the train sped up, she lurched forward colliding against Ritsu. "I-I'm so sorry." She moved back and found a vacant portion of the pole on her right. Not once did she make eye contact with the brunette.

"It's fine." She brushed it off and looked ahead, watching the skyscrapers surround the city.

The girl that had collided with Ritsu was Mio. She thought it best to take the train than drive to work , it was faster and more convenient to avoid the traffic. Her eyes drifted to the brown haired girl, then to her neck, which held something that she found rather intriguing. 'She can't be...' Unable to make eye contact from the humiliation, she turned around and faced the train's doors.

* * *

"Seems like I got here a bit too early." Ritsu took a seat in the lobby. The architecture was admirable as glass windows decorated the interior building, illuminating the room effectively. It complimented the spiral staircases and escalators that were spread across the compound. This may be the best building she had ever stepped foot in.

All she needed was to be summoned in to give her presentation. Of course, even that would take a while, she was 30 minutes early. Her hand found the necklace on her neck as a key was held in place. She closed her eyes and drifted into a light nap.

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad..." Ritsu and Mio sat ontop of a grassy hill, overlooking the vineyard from a distance.

"You're such an idiot! What if I fell?" She looked angrily at the brunette her stormy yes glaring intently at her friend for an answer.

"But you didn't. Geez Mio, calm down..." Ritsu leaned back, her arms supporting her as she watched the sky shift into a blood orange hue.

- whack -

"Oww!"

"You deserved it." Mio turned away, closing her eyes shut as Ritsu groaned in pain.

After massaging her new bump for few seconds she placed her hand on top of Mio's. "But it was worth it." She smiled brightly, her amber eyes sparkling with the sunlight. "Don't you like the view?"

Mio felt the warmth of Ritsu's touch and soon forgot about her frustration towards her friend. She was right, it was a beautiful view with the clouds that hung in the sky above the vineyard. It looked like something that would be painted on a canvas.

"So anyways, I know you're leaving tomorrow to go back to Japan..." Ritsu looked a bit hurt, sad that this was true. "And I...I wanted to give you something important to remember me by." Her right hand was closed into a fist. "I know it's not much."

"Ritsu..." Mio watched the usual energetic and charismatic girl go glum. It was weird seeing her this way, but she felt the same. The summer they had spent together was fun, but now it had to come to an end.

Ritsu lifted Mio's hand opening it up and placing the item into her hand. "I know it's kinda lame...but it was all I had."

Mio felt the item in her hand, then carefully brought it up. Her eyes widened at the elaborate craftsmanship on the pendant. It was beautiful. She traced the silver linings of cold metal and found a key hole in the middle. "It's pretty, Ritsu."

"Look," Ritsu moved closer to Mio's side. "It has a key hole and I have the key." She searched the pocket in her shorts and manifested the item. "See?"

"What's in it?" Mio tilted her head to the side. "It's obvious that something's locked up in it."

"Smart as ever, huh?" Ritsu laughed in amusement. "Well it's..." She looked at Mio with a light blush on her cheeks.'I'm going to miss those grey eyes and that look. Maybe even the times you hit me...'

"It's...?" Mio leaned closer unaware of Ritsu blushing as she tightened her clutches on the pendant.

Ritsu whispered into her ear. "It's..."

Mio was starting to grow impatient as Ritsu whispered into her ear gently.

"It's a secret." She pulled away and grinned widely.

"What?"

"It's a secret." Ritsu held the key in her right hand. "If you wanna know what's in it, then we have to see each other again."

Mio stared at the pendant intently. What could possibly be in it?

"It'll be like a promise to each other. A promise to see each other in the future." Ritsu laughed when she realized how silly it sounded. 'So cheesy...'

"Okay" Mio agreed. She took the pendant in her hands and lifted it towards Ritsu. "Then could you put it on for me?"

"Sure"

The two girls sat on the hill, cherishing each other's company at the sun completely set.

* * *

"Ms. Ritsu Tainaka"

"Nng..." Ritsu wiped her eyes drowsily as she heard her name called out. Fortunately, she was a light sleeper and had no trouble getting up. "Here" she waved her hand lazily and walked over to the receptionist.

"They would like to see you now." The lady at the lobby covered her mouth to stifle a light laugh. "Umm..."

"Hm?" Ritsu shook her head to brush off her sleepy demeanor. "Something wrong?"

The lady only motioned to her own lips. "You've got some drool."

"Oh," Ritsu looked away and cleaned herself up. How unprofessional.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry I'm late." Mio bowed her head to her superiors who looked mildly irritated.

"I trust it will not happen again?" The tall, grey haired man examined Mio who still kept her head lowered.

"O-Of course." She answered bravely.

"It's fine, chill out dad." The young man beside the elderly man replied. "No one's perfect, right?"

They grey haired man simply gave her one last icy stare before leaving. "I'll see you in the presentation room."

"Okay," he waved his old man off and returned to Mio. "Don't worry, it's safe now. You can lift your head up."

"You didn't have to do that." Mio adjusted her blazer and black dress.

"No, I actually had to. He's been that way since the morning." The young man started walking beside Mio as they made their way to the designated room.

"Thank you"

"No problem." He opened the door for her as she entered.

* * *

After a couple of minutes, Ritsu was able to set up her presentation with ease. 'At least there were no technical difficulties.' She mentally told herself, but for the duration of her time, she couldn't help but study the other girl in the room. There was a hint of familiarity that overcame her senses. Did they meet before? Her hand closed the laptop when someone knocked on the door. "Uh...yeah?"

"I'm coming in." Ritsu could make out the voice of a girl as she placed her laptop in her bag.

The brunette slung the black messenger bag on her shoulder as she was prepared to leave.

There was awkward stare down between the two girls as they examined each other. Short brown hair, a yellow headband, black blazer under a simple t shirt and matching pants. It was semi-casual to be precise. But the one thing that she took note of were her amber eyes.

Back at the train she didn't get to see the girl's face, but there was no doubt it was her. Besides, they got out at the same stop. Ritsu couldn't keep away from her stormy grey eyes though. "Could it be?"

"It's me Ritsu, it's Mio!" The raven haired girl formed a smile before pulling her into a hug.

"M-Mio?" She closed her eyes temporarily, concentrating on her name and memories that came with it. "Mio..."

The girl pulled away and frowned. "Don't remember me? Maybe this will help!" She whacked the brunette on her head as the familiarity of her blow caused her to remember.

"Ah! okay, okay! I remember now!" Ritsu held out her hands in defeat. "Gosh Mio, you hit much harder now than before..." She groaned in pain and turned away.

Mio watched Ritsu pace around the room and rub the back of her head. 'Maybe I was a bit harsh...'

"Haha" Ritsu broke into laughter as the nostalgic feel crept in. "Looks like I really did miss you whacking me." She scratched the side of her head and faced Mio. "But I'm glad I ran into you."

"I..." To be honest, Mio had been thinking about Ritsu recently. It must've been fate for them to meet again, especially having her recurring dreams with the girl when they were younger. "I'm glad too."

"So what time do you get off work? Maybe we can catch up or do something?" Ritsu watched her black bag on the table and slung it onto her shoulder once more.

"I'm not sure today, but that would be great." Mio smiled again, she felt blissfully happy to see her friend again.

"Okay, well I gotta go." Ritsu checked the time on her phone and looked up at Mio. "Just message me when you get out." She handed her a business card and gave her a hug. "See you."

"I will. See you Ritsu." Left alone in the presentation room, Mio held the pendant hidden around her neck. 'What could possibly be in here?'

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

So after much thought, I decided not to cancel this story. It's been quite a challenge writing this up because when I first made this it was a spur of the moment thing.

- Disclaimer: K ON characters do not belong to me.

- Notice: Original characters may be added for suspense, a catalyst, etc. Lifestyles and settings may deviate from the original manga/anime.

- Warning: May contain suggested themes.

* * *

Footsteps echoed across the hall as Ritsu broke into a sprint and opened the door to her condominium. She looked around the room, which to her surprise, was eerily quiet. "Hey, what's going on?" The brunette called out and marched over to her room. "What was so important that I needed to rush here so quickly?" Ritsu turned the knob to find a single blonde girl holding two dresses hung neatly in both hands.

"Which one should I wear for tomorrow night?" The girl asked. She had long, wavy, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. It was easy to mistake her as European or American and not Japanese. She had two dresses, both on hangers as one was colored in a lovely shade of red while the other was in classic black.

"Seriously Mugi!" Ritsu face palmed herself. "_This_ was your emergency?"

"I'm so sorry Richan." She dropped the dresses and embraced the brunette.

"Whatever, it's fine." Ritsu pushed her away and removed her black blazer, tossing it lazily onto the king sized bed. "I just thought it was a real emergency, like a life or death situation."

"Aww, were you that worried about me?" Mugi closed the door and sat on the bed, watching Ritsu remove her headband and look out the glass window, taking in the city of Tokyo.

"Well, yes. Naturally." Ritsu rolled her eyes. "I mean, you're my best friend."

Mugi smiled gently and couldn't contain her happiness. She ended up wrapping her arms around Ritsu from behind who grinned and watched the ant-sized civilians walking.

"It's good to be back at home." Ritsu released Mugi's hold and threw an arm around her shoulder. Together they watched the city life from above, grateful that they shared this magnificent view with each other.

* * *

Mio sat in her seat, idly staring at the

silver pendant in her hand. It had been on her mind ever since Ritsu's presentation in the morning. What could possibly be inside here? She used to think about it a lot back when Ritsu and her first separated. Mio never took it off, save for taking a shower or bath, knowing that if it ever left her sight, it might disappear.

She looked out the window, realizing that it was getting late. Her phone vibrated with a message and she flipped it open to read its contents.

- Hey Mio, it's me, Ritsu. Do you want to have dinner over at my place tonight? I'm cooking some food and was wondering if you'd want to hang out for a while. I'll send you the address. -

A smile formed around Mio's lips and she immediately responded with a yes.

"What's got you so happy all of a sudden?" A girl popped out from the opposite cubicle.

"Huh? Oh" Once Mio replied, she set the phone down. "It's just an old friend of mine. She wants me to have dinner with her."

"An old friend?" The girl walked around to meet Mio on the other end. She had brown hair and a hair clip on her side.

"Yes, back when I visited America. I was much younger though."

"Well, that's good." She watched Mio pack her things.

"Yeah, so I'll see you next week Yui." Mio gave her a hearty embrace before leaving.

"Yeah, see you."

* * *

"So who are we having for dinner tonight?" Mugi stood from afar as Ritsu prepped the ingredients for the dishes.

"Mio Akiyama, she's someone I met back in America."

"Oh, the girl you used to tell me about."

"Yeah, she was a close friend of mine when I was younger. We used to do a lot of fun things during that one summer." Ritsu grinned and chopped the vegetables. "But then she had to leave back for Japan. Then I never saw her again...until today."

"You talked about her so much when we were little." Mugi leaned on the polished, wooden counter. "And when she left you were so sad. Depressed for a week if I recall correctly."

"Felt more like months to me." Ritsu frowned and lit the stove.

"The way you acted before, when she left almost looked like you were in love with her."

"What? Me? In love? No!" Ritsu suddenly felt hot, as of her body was on fire. "It's not like that at all. She was just a really good friend."

Mugi giggled and approached Ritsu's side. "I was just kidding you know."

Ritsu rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she faced back to cooking as Mugi watched her with a smile. She was certainly intrigued by how the two had a very strong bond even after all these years.

* * *

It was 8 p.m. When a knock came from the door and Ritsu opened the door with a wide grin. "Hey Mio, come in."

She stepped into Ritsu's humble abode, walls painted white as the most of the furniture remained sleek black. Mio stepped out of her heels and proceeded to follow the brunette across the dark brown wooden floor. As she remembered correctly, Ritsu was heir to a prestigious family that owned a wine company primarily stationed in America. The presentation earlier that day was to endorse their new batches of wine. Mio paced along the living room, taking note of the painted scenery of a very nostalgic vineyard.

When Ritsu realized Mio was standing at a certain picture, she stood beside her, hands in her pockets with a little grin on her face.

"Do you still remember back then?" Mio asked, eyes failing to leave the beautiful scene.

"Remember? Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Ritsu leaned on her side, admiring the work of art.

"I'm just asking." So it really was fate for Mio to have those recurring memories.

There was the sound of footsteps as Mugi stepped out of the kitchen, attracting their attention.

"Oh, Mio" Ritsu took her hand and led them to the blonde haired girl. "This is my close friend, Tsumugi Kotobuki. And Mugi, this is Mio Akiyama, my best friend from a few years ago."

They studied each other, smiled as gently as they could before shaking hands. "You can just call me Mugi." The girl's voice was kind, soft, reflecting a glimpse of personality within the short sentence.

"Oh, okay" Mugi could tell that Mio was a shy and reserved girl, but it made her very cute as she retracted her hand slowly.

"So now that we've finished the introductions, let's eat because I'm hungry." Ritsu walked past the two and took her seat, forgetting her manners before digging in for a plateful of rice.

* * *

Mio took the last bite from her plate as she closed her eyes, savoring the delicious flavors from Ritsu's cooking.

"So Mio chan, how is it?" Mugi sat expectantly in her seat, eyes trained on the girl who wiped her mouth with a napkin. Ritsu leaned back, knowing full well that she would get the praise she deserved.

"It's really good." Mio smiled contently, praising Ritsu just as she had expected.

"I'm pretty sure it's the best you've ever eaten." Ritsu crossed her arms with a grin as Mio shot her a stare, mouth open as if to speak. "-Or at least close to the best food you've ever eaten." She added quickly.

Mio closed her mouth, having noticed Ritsu's words at the end. She only smiled genuinely at the girl who grinned in her seat with an adorable grin.

Mugi watched the two interact, shifting between Ritsu, then Mio. "Ah, maybe you two should go out for a stroll, catch up while the night's still young."

"Huh?" The brunette dropped her grin and eyed Mugi.

"That sounds great." Mio did want to catch up with her old friend and perhaps uncover the mystery behind the pendant as well.

"Are you sure Mugi? Maybe I should help you clean up first-"

The blonde girl held her hand to stop her close friend. "It's fine Ritsu, just go have fun with Mio."

"..." Ritsu stared intently at Mugi, then rose from her seat. "Okay, if you insist." She walked over to her room, retrieving a pair of keys as Mio and Mugi set the dishes by the kitchen counter. Ritsu returned quickly and stepped back to the front door, waving for Mio to follow.

"Thanks so much Mugi." The raven haired girl embraced her new friend as she caught up to Ritsu.

Mugi waved goodbye as the two left the door, leaving her alone in the room. She turned around to face the kitchen sink and other appliances. "Now how do I use this dishwasher again?"

* * *

They were about five minutes on the road when Mio rested her head back against the crimson leather seat, fingers tracing the luxurious aluminum that lined the car's interior. She had ridden sports cars only a handful of times, but there was something special, something different about riding one with Ritsu.

While releasing the clutch and shifting to another gear, the brunette watched the road ahead, conveniently empty as she zoomed past the highway, using the car to its full potential. She glanced at Mio who looked a little frightened in her seat. "Am I going too fast?"

"Huh?" The meter read 80, a bit high as Mio replied with a silent nod.

"Sorry" Ritsu grinned and dropped her speed to a tolerable pace. "I just get caught up when I drive this thing." She patted the handle, content to have sped along for a short while. Coated with white paint and finished with red leather seats, Ritsu's 911 Porsche Turbo was one her favorite cars. She was thankful that her father was able to ship the vehicle overseas within a short period of time, grateful that it was unscathed upon its arrival to Tokyo.

"Where are we going?" Mio looked out the window, watching the road intently as she found a harbor come into view.

"Somewhere nice and cool." Ritsu slowed down to take the exit, turning onto the street before arriving at their destination. "I go here to take a walk and relieve my mind from some things." She tried to sound serious and just as she had expected, Mio shot her a look of concern. "Or just to watch people for fun." She masked her previous statement with a smile.

It took a few more minutes for Ritsu to find parking, turning off the engine as both her and Mio stepped out. The brunette walked over to her, noting that the girl was still wearing high heels. Taking that into consideration, she thought it best to find an empty bench and catch up there.

The sea breeze was gentle, the waves rolling rather violently as the high tide was in effect, splashing along the cemented wall with full force. Mio was thankful that she had brought her coat, warming her up as she took a seat by the bench. Ritsu took the seat beside her, bending down as she rested her elbows on her lap, silver key dangling around her neck as she watched the view from afar.

"I'm so glad I ran into you Ritsu." Mio started out, voice slightly shaky as she clasped her hands together in an attempt to keep warm. "How have you been?"

"Good actually." Ritsu smiled and turned to her side, leaning back as she relaxed in her seat. "Really good, although now that I'm starting to work alongside my dad, it's been quite stressful."

"I can imagine. I've had my fair share of work too. This year I've been working under my father as well, handling some presentations under a close friend of his for experience." Mio remembered her tardiness for coming in late, apologizing for her first clumsiness. "I messed up this morning and he wasn't too happy about it."

Ritsu raised an eyebrow curiously. "You messed up?"

"I-I was running late and I had to be at the office two hours before for your presentation earlier." She recalled the dream, the sole reason as to why she couldn't wake up in time since it had drained her energy.

"Well, that's understandable. No one's perfect." The brunette blinked and softened er amber eyes at Mio. "Was he angry at you?"

"Yes, b-but just a little."

'Lies.' Ritsu grinned and placed her incredibly warm hand atop of Mio's. She knew those types of higher ups from the back of her head. They were bossy, rude, and unrelentingly stubborn. She didn't speak, but her eyes conveyed enough emotion to reach her friend.

"S-So anyways..." Mio wanted tp change the subject, unhappy about recalling the unfortunate event. "Mugi looks like a great girl. Are you two close friends?"

"She's my best friend, well, seeing as to how we've known each other since middle school."

"You went to the same school together?"

"Uh, yeah." Ritsu scratched the back of her head. "We both went to a private school in America. She was a foreign exchange student and I was her first friend. Then, after that she sorta just stuck to me."

Mio smiled, Ritsu was always so approachable, kind, and considerate. It was no wonder she was able to find great friends.

"So how about you, got any friends? Maybe a boyfriend?" Ritsu teased, completely amused when the girl turned pink.

"B-Boyfriend?"

"Yeah..." Ritsu made a kissy face, pushing up her cheeks together as she leaned forward.

"What are you talking about? And why are you making that face?" Mio pushed Ritsu away who receded with a content grin.

"Oh c'mon Mio, you don't have to be shy about it..."

"I-I don't have one." The raven haired girl tried to hold her composure, trying very hard to act mature in this situation.

"Well, that's hard to believe." Ritsu crossed her arms, disappointed upon Mio's answer. "I was quite sure you had one."

"W-What? Why would you assume that?"

"Because..." She eyed Mio carefully, taking in her cute face, complete with sharp, grey eyes, long raven hair, and pink subtle lips. "You're so pretty."

Ritsu's words were confident and she knew the girl was speaking honestly, but Mio couldn't help but blush, hiding her rosy cheeks with her hands. She had been told that multiple times, all which had affected her to stay in such a state.

"Hahaha!" Ritsu cracked into a hysterical laugh, head thrown back and hand on her chest as she tried to seize the photographic memory of Mio's priceless expression.

"H-Hey, stop laughing at me Ritsu!" She had tried so hard not to hit the girl, but her body willed itself to do so, landing her signature blow to the head.

"Ah! Mio, why must you hit me every single time?"

"Because..." It was just Mio's nature to hit Ritsu, especially when remarks like that got to her.

"I meant what I said." Ritsu opened one eye hesitantly, hand covering the crown of her head just in case Mio would strike again. "You're very beautiful and you've gotten so pretty since we last met." She closed her eyes, not daring to find the girl's reaction.

Mio blinked incredibly fast, processing the words as her heart twitched in place. She knew she had to return the compliment, so the girl steeled herself to speak. "Y-You've grown to be very pretty as well Ritsu."

"Huh?" The brunette lifted her hands when it was safe enough.

"I-I said you're very pretty too Ritsu, you haven't changed at all ever since back then."

"O-Oh..." She tried to meet Mio's eyes, but her face grew too hot so she turned away, head lowered as she studied her hands. "Thanks?" She grinned at Mio who whose rosied cheeks had lightened up.

"And your grin is still very...Adorable." She moved closer and cupped the girl's face, realizing that Ritsu's amber eyes began to glimmer in the moonlight. Mio's eyes dropped down to the brunette's neck, where the single, silver key was chained to the girl. Now was the best time to bring up the locket. "Anyways, about the promise we made back then..."

"Promise?" Ritsu watched Mio who was looking at her necklace intently.

"Yes, the one we made about the pendant. The one you gave me." Mio retracted her hand from Ritsu's skin and used both of her hands to reveal the pendant around her own neck. "Don't tell me you've forgotten."

"I...I haven't." There was no way she could possibly forget, not when she thought about Mio so much when she went back to Japan.

"You said we'd open it once we found each other again." She was growing impatient by the second, trying very hard to restrain herself from yanking the key and inserting it into the pendant she had treasured for so long. "So, do you want to...try it now?"

She knew the pendant very clearly and Ritsu knew how much it had meant to Mio, but for some reason she couldn't remember what was inside it. It must've been something very important, something special. Was it because of the rapid heartbeat in Ritsu's chest? Maybe she ate too much rice and couldn't think properly. Whatever the case, there was no arguing that she was having the biggest brain fart of her life. "Okay"

They moved closer to each other, breaths lingering in the air as Mio held out the pendant in one hand while Ritsu held her key in place. The sea breeze blew gently and the sky was completely dark with the moon high in the sky. The lamp post above them illuminated the silver sets of jewelry, causing both girls to look each other in the eye. Ritsu and Mio nodded silently as she placed the key within the locket, turning it in its place.

-SNAP-

* * *

...To be continued

So if you enjoyed this chapter, remember to fave, follow and/or review.

Thanks for reading


End file.
